All The Stories are True (In Our Hearts)
by wishing-on-stardust
Summary: A collection of Shadowhunter drabbles/one-shots. More info inside!
1. InfoFAQTable of Contents

**Hello everyone! Thanks for checking out my collection of Shadowhunter One shots/drabbles! I will be posting here and on my tumblr (check my profile) for random stories following the characters created by Cassandra Clare, they follow the books or they're AU's (most likely will be HU too). If you have any questions, leave it in the reviews or message me! Thanks again!**

**-WoS**

* * *

**Here are a few things I know some of you guys will probably ask:**

_**\- Can I request a story?  
**_

**Yes you can! Submit your idea here or on my tumblr! But keep in mind that I'm just a typical teenager; I have school and personal stuff to do, so don't expect your request to be up in a few hours every day!**

\- _**What kind of stories can you write?**_

**Anything involving the characters of _The Mortal Instruments, The Infernal Devices, The Dark Artifices, The Secret Treasons, The Last Hours, _and _The Bane Chronicles._**

**_\- So can you do M related stories?_**

**Er... Well, as an aspiring writer, I wanna do my best to make you guys happy. Although I am just a 15 year old girl. Steamy stories, maybe yes, but smut, that stays in my head! **

_**\- Can you do BL and GL?**_**  
**

**DUH! I am a fujoshi after all! However considering the question above, I'll probably do fluffy and steamy ones!**

* * *

**Below are the list of stories I have written!**

_**Title (Series, Character(s), (Universe), Submitter))**_

**1\. The Next Hokage (TMI, Simon Lewis+Max Lightwood, AU/HU, WoS (me))**


	2. Mortal Instruments 01

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mortal Instruments characters or Naruto!**

* * *

**_The Next Hokage_**

When his best friend Clary told him about the little boy who loved reading manga- _Naruto_ in particular, Simon Lewis was interested in teaching the him more and more all about the wonderful series.

One day after finishing episode one of the _Naruto_ anime, Max Lightwood turned to Simon. With his messy dark hair and enthusiastic grey eyes that was behind a pair of big framed glasses, he reminded Simon of himself when he was young, personality wise at the most.

"I want to become the next _Hokage_!" He told him.

Simon crossed his arms and looked at Max with a straight face. "You can't now," he said, "you're still a student! You have to graduate first to become a ninja and do a lot more training before you become the next _Hokage_."

Max pouted before reaching for the remote, switching to the next episode. "But you're willing to teach me right, _Sensei_?"

Simon didn't know what to say after that. Having a nine year old address him as _Sensei_ was something he was going to get used to. But since then, the two were inseparable; going to _Midtown Comics_ to buy more manga volumes, watching about five episodes of the anime each day, teaching him how to do all the different types of _Jutsus_, and on occasion, have a bowl of ramen together.

By the time Max's tenth birthday came around a months later, Simon felt like Max was ready. As the birthday boy opened his presents, his older sister Isabelle leaned into Simon and whispered, "What did you get him? More manga?"

Simon chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist. Who knew that he would've ended up dating Max's sister during the last couple of months of hanging out with the young boy? "You'll see." He told her.

When Max finally dug through all the tissue paper in the bag and took out Simon's gift, his face went from shock to pure joy. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to scream out a response, but no noise came out. Smiling, Simon knelt down next to Max, taking his present out of his hands. He unraveled it and tied it around Max's head, the shiny metal plate with the Leaf symbol gleamed on his forehead. Max touched it a few times as if he was checking to see if it was really real before jumping into Simon's arms, squeezing his skinny arms around him.

"Congratulations on graduating my favorite student, you're officially a ninja."

Max pulled away from him, his eyes shining and face flushed pure red. "Does this mean I can become the next _Hokage_?!"

Simon just reached out and ruffled his hair in response. "Happy birthday Max."

* * *

**This idea came to me all of a sudden. I FINALLY started watching Naruto and I had to write this and I have to say I'm really proud of it!**

**\- WoS**


End file.
